


飘窗

by pomeloiZ



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomeloiZ/pseuds/pomeloiZ
Summary: 他的哥哥悬坐在飘窗上，房间里他们相望，目光如炬。





	飘窗

今晚注定有什么将会改变。

 

吴世勋走进房间时只有这个念头。

 

不是一次进攻，而是厝火积薪的献祭。

 

门锁在背后落下，轻巧的咔哒声引得房间里另一个人转过头。

 

朴灿烈。

 

他这样叫他。他的哥哥，他的队友，无论如何也不该以如此称呼。

 

他会看穿我。

 

吴世勋觉得胃部在抽搐，实际上他整个人都在发抖。冷汗细密，不间断地冒出。此刻的他像一个蹒跚学步的孩童，所有的感官意识引导他迈向唯一的、敞开的归宿。而当他试图再次开口说些什么，持续紧张挤压收缩的喉肌发出了燥涸的嘶哑信号，甚至把他自己也吓了一跳。

 

因此吴世勋停下了脚步，仿佛在反思自己的胆大妄为，又或许是适可而止给予拒绝。

 

在焦虑，我们都是。

 

朴灿烈从开始的茫然回过神，他看着吴世勋一步步逼近，是狂风暴雨夜里的一片小舟，在咆哮的翻搅着的巨浪中起伏摇晃。

 

然而他的停顿令他不解，吴世勋掀起巨大的浪潮却已涌来。情绪碎裂，眼底蒸腾一股浑浊的能量。他的举棋不定惹怒了朴灿烈，业火燎原，摧枯拉朽席卷处于风暴眼中的二人。

 

那么就下地狱吧。

 

他们听到。

 

吴世勋直直地凝视悬坐在飘窗上的朴灿烈，有一刻他想转身夺路而逃，但他被朴灿烈的眼神固定在原地，一个标本，供朴灿烈考究、欣赏。

 

在他的视线中，朴灿烈背对着窗外阴沉的月，遮盖大部分的透光，使得房间里的光线更加昏暗。吴世勋可以描绘出阴影下朴灿烈模糊的五官，那张无数次在现实和梦境中攫取氧气的脸。唯有那双燃烧欲望的杏眼，昭示捕猎者在按捺饥饿。

 

他的哥哥永远喜欢随意坐姿，吴世勋顺着那条垂下的腿向上描摹，突出的脚踝、稍错扭的膝盖骨、短裤不能遮蔽的大腿。

 

他也在忍。

 

吴世勋为这一认知感到窃喜，变得愈发肆无忌惮，眼睛寸寸划过另一条蜷起的腿，看肌肉鼓出利落的线条。他于是迫不及待撞上朴灿烈露骨的眼神，并为之交缠在一起。

 

和预想的一样，朴灿烈抬起手臂，如同一位刚刚加冕的国王向他初见的臣民举起王权。沉默的欢呼，吴世勋是他独一的子民。吴世勋心脏剧烈跳动，点燃兴奋和狂躁冲向大脑，一瞬间无数指令疯狂作用，神经腾跃，指尖发麻。

 

吴世勋大跨步走去，去拜服他的国王，去供奉他的神明。他得到王的默许，毫不留情地抓着朴灿烈的发尾，逼他抬头，嘴唇撞向自己。黑暗中目标有些错位，朴灿烈低沉的笑从嘴角溢出来，吴世勋全数吞了下去。朴灿烈的大掌攀上他的脖颈，扣紧了用力将唇瓣契合。

 

疼痛使这个吻有些麻木，热意从双唇相贴的地方蔓延。他们太不在意是否红肿，甚至于想加一些血腥进去。很快，这个吻变得饥饿起来。同为肉食者的他们撕咬着对方的血肉，渴望彼此能够填满欲望侵蚀的理智。

 

朴灿烈吮舔他的唇瓣，两片精巧的薄唇，被易如反掌纳入自己的领地内。吴世勋自然懂得做一个乖顺的弟弟，他张开嘴唇，上颚迎接朴灿烈的舌尖。而朴灿烈只匆匆舔弄了两下便作罢，他将更大的兴趣放在吴世勋虚张声势的虎牙上，来来回回划过尖端，要尝出小孩儿今晚牙膏的味道。吴世勋显然对此不满，身体里的调皮因子欢快地聚集，牙齿以巧妙的力道擒住朴灿烈的舌尖，叼起软肉撕磨着。

 

显然朴灿烈更胜一筹，他空出一只手，掐上吴世勋劲柔的腰身。这一击使吴世勋下意识抽身，朴灿烈慢半拍缓缓睁开眼。他们互相对视，似乎时间可以无限延续下去，海潮退去，风波平静。

 

吴世勋还未作出反应，朴灿烈起身把他拉进怀里，让荒唐的间断重回正轨。

 

此刻的朴灿烈是海下温柔纯洁的人鱼王子，吻是他对面前人类宝物的喜爱，不掺杂一丝欲念。吴世勋只觉自己被无边深邃的海水包围，几乎窒息。朴灿烈小心翼翼舔吻吴世勋，他很难不去注意吴世勋剧烈起伏的胸膛，于是他送他的宝贝浮出海面。朴灿烈无声地笑，抿着嘴唇，将吻印上吴世勋额头，唇飞速擦过眼睑，轻颤的睫毛搔刮心尖。朴灿烈听到两种频率不同的振动，他认出其中一个来自自己。

 

吴世勋无法言明胸口逐渐密集的情绪，爱意、情欲，化作苍雀呼之欲出。飞，跃，远方是无垠地平线，自由。他想抓住那雀，然而手指只能紧紧攀附朴灿烈的背。短暂的旋转，他被安放在飘窗上，他跌进毛绒抱枕的怀抱——多数是他一时快意买下的。

 

吴世勋知道接下来会发生什么，手指蜷缩攥紧衣角。朴灿烈是一颗处于急速上升期的恒星，引力拉扯吴世勋的身体，他不自觉地贴近，又被朴灿烈惊人的灼热烧得失去理智。他在朴灿烈沉重的压力下溢出小声的呜咽。而那种脱力的空虚在朴灿烈离开他的嘴唇时伺机占据上风，吴世勋难耐地挺了挺腰身，下体肆意磨蹭在一起。

 

铺天盖地的吻落下来。

 

朴灿烈几近狂暴地侵占吴世勋的口腔，掠夺他的生命，要完全占有他。双手剥去吴世勋的睡裤，在这个间隙他们并没有停止接吻，仿佛借此而活。吴世勋把双腿张得更开以便朴灿烈更紧密的贴合，朴灿烈顺意而为，尽情享用这番美意。

 

朴灿烈放弃接吻的主导权，任由吴世勋勾卷他的舌。大掌捏上吴世勋圆润紧实的翘臀，他们都太了解对方的身体，日常接触的积累使他们即便第一次做这样的事也能称得上驾轻就熟。最终，朴灿烈轻轻拍了下吴世勋的臀，示意他结束这个甜过头的吻。然后他不得不吻上吴世勋无意识撒娇鼓起的脸颊来安慰他的弟弟。

 

随后这个安慰一路向下，在吴世勋性感的喉结处逗弄了很久。朴灿烈拿鼻尖寻找藏在睡衣下的乳头，他画着圈在粗糙的衣物上施力，满意地看到几下后顶出的凸起。他叼起那小巧的乳尖蹂躏，丝毫不介意被口涎浸湿的布料黏腻磨砂的质感，他在催熟蔓越莓。

 

对于吴世勋来说无疑倍感煎熬。他踩上朴灿烈的肩膀，试图脱离朴灿烈哪怕一秒。而这是不被允许的，朴灿烈握住他的脚踝，给予他乱颤的双腿一个支点。在第三次听到吴世勋喊出“哥”时，朴灿烈终于放过了已然成熟的蔓越莓。

 

当朴灿烈双手把住吴世勋的臀部时，后者倒抽一口气，朴灿烈为他的敏感轻笑出声。他抬眼，他的弟弟正对他敞开自己。由于紧张，吴世勋脚趾蜷缩，脚背在边沿绷出一个好看的弧度。过度使用依然红肿的唇瓣间含着一块蜜糖浸渍后泛光的乳糖般的指节，令人眩晕的甜美。朴灿烈重重吐出一口浊气，棉布吸收全部热量，作用在被包裹着的蠢蠢欲动的性器上。这股热意有目的地冲向大脑，朴灿烈在用他丰厚的唇瓣轻缓磨蹭那愈发凸出形状的勃起时仰头看着吴世勋，视觉和感觉同时刺激着吴世勋的神经，吴世勋听到热量在神经末梢炸成烟花。

 

那个黑发的国王单膝跪地，专注且细致地照顾他暴涨的性冲动。吴世勋拿脚趾黏上朴灿烈的大臂，细腻的皮肤因欲望变得紧张，汗液短时间内覆于表层，他能感受到朴灿烈的肌肉克制地鼓动。也许是过于羞耻，吴世勋放弃继续撩拨，脚尖挑开勾勒肌线的短袖口。一个相当明确的暗示，他要他的国王全身心投入这场仪式。

 

朴灿烈顺从地脱下T恤，他一向如此，致力于满足他亲爱的弟弟的一切要求。他曲起手指插入吴世勋内裤的边沿，唐突的袭击使吴世勋的臀部一阵排斥性抽搐，朴灿烈刻意要加重事态的失控，牙齿咬上内裤边沿剥下它。吴世勋被朴灿烈炙热的视线烫熟，别过眼睛。然而他并没有意识到这样做犯下了错误。

 

因此当朴灿烈的舌头缠上他的阴茎时，他被打的措手不及，全线崩溃，扬起脖颈惊呼出声。他觉得自己非常失态，嘴角又以惯常的角度撇下，控诉他的哥哥坏心的欺压。朴灿烈吻了两下肿胀的龟头表示歉意，作为补偿，他没有迟疑地将整个阴茎纳入口腔。吴世勋的呼吸随着身下人的吞吐节奏急促起来。朴灿烈不知从哪里学到性爱技巧，他不断收缩双颊为内里的大家伙创造湿软真空环境。吴世勋无暇顾及这些，他仿佛置身于令人窒息的热潮中，空气里有肉眼可见水分，他全身舒张的毛孔挂上潮湿，躁动、快感都堵在胸口。

 

可朴灿烈的动作依然有不易察觉的生疏，他的牙齿偶尔刮过柱身，产生细碎的电流，毛细血管也跟着抖动。吴世勋不合时宜地想到他的哥哥面对镜头时的笑，快乐病毒，他们这样叫他。而眼下病毒正侵染他的身心，用一种只有他一人独享的方式。作为rapper他无疑是合格的，吴世勋亲自测试朴灿烈的唇舌到底有多灵活，结果如此令人满意，他所有的敏感点都被朴灿烈标上印记。他不自觉地抚上朴灿烈蓬松的发，得寸进尺摆动腰身，试图把控节奏。

 

老幺一直自傲可观的尺寸，可这并不妨碍朴灿烈完成深喉。这个行为是相当驯服的，朴灿烈将阴茎含到深处，鼻尖抵在耻毛杂乱的腹部，触碰带来的瘙痒以及龟头戳在喉肌产生的咽反射使朴灿烈的呼吸变得破碎。喉部肌肉痉挛收缩，足以将吴世勋推上浪潮前端。他并没有落入浪底，相反地，朴灿烈在吐出他的阴茎时重重地舔过冠状沟，两片唇瓣用力地吸吮龟头。吴世勋乘上风暴，云端，远方的月。

 

他无措地捧住朴灿烈的脸，费力地支起身——他的腰腹肌肉在长时间的紧张状态下初现酸软。吴世勋从未如此清晰地看到朴灿烈，他的欲望和情感。由于刚才的深喉缺氧，朴灿烈脸颊染上不常见的绯红，杏眼里还有刺激泪腺的水光，他哥哥温和的五官此刻散发着令人甘愿臣服的雄性气息。即使是朴灿烈在为自己口交，也依然是不可动摇的掌权者。吴世勋醒悟般注意到月光的作用。

 

原来他就是这样看着我，他想，并且看透我。

 

于是他放松下来，爱与欲都明了，信赖自简单粗暴的性行为中疯狂滋生、蔓延，攫住吴世勋整个心脏。他可以笃定朴灿烈的心意，因为从来他的哥哥都毫不在意向全世界展示他们有多契合。吴世勋任性、纵情、毫无保留呻吟出声，海妖鼓励水手跳入欲望之海，朴灿烈垂首，舌尖自根部向上游走，再次将它吞入。吴世勋哭喘着，他已经无法抵御第二次巨浪袭击。他的思维已然紊乱，吴世勋感觉性器达到一个前所未有的深度，甚至产生阴囊被吞吃的错觉。

 

似乎战役中孤注一掷，吴世勋尽力挺起腰身，肩胛死命下压，要将难以名状的激爽传递四肢百骸。他的臀部抽搐着发出警告，吴世勋知道他要射了，但他极力忽略身体的不适，贪婪地汲取朴灿烈赐予他的无上荣耀。

 

无论我做什么，他都会接纳我。吴世勋不无恶劣地想。

 

他的每一条神经都在叫嚣，要发泄，要冲破暴风骤雨。吴世勋变得粗暴、不计后果，但他哭喊着他的灿烈哥，以此求得唾手可得的原谅。朴灿烈配合他的律动，领舞担当的弟弟柔软腰身起伏不停，月下海波粼粼。他迷恋这一切，朴灿烈对吴世勋的宠爱是无下限的。吴世勋顶上那圈喉肌时恰逢朴灿烈吞咽，那一刻他什么也听不到了，眼前是日出时灿烂热烈的光。他激动地落泪。电流洗刷大脑皮层，他急速地坠落，不知落入何方。

 

他醒了，意识回笼。原来是哥哥的怀抱。朴灿烈的黑发上是刺目的白色，粘连向下，在吴世勋注视朴灿烈的那几秒钟内滴落到睫毛上。朴灿烈把脑袋放在吴世勋的小腹上，像一只疲倦的大狗粗砺地喘气。忽然他低沉的笑声隔着肌肤，经过骨骼，传递至吴世勋的耳边。朴灿烈抓过吴世勋的手指，亲昵地蹭。吴世勋用拇指揩去朴灿烈眼角的精液。

 

朴灿烈曾坐在这飘窗，高高在上，俯视属于他的全世界。现在，吴世勋精疲力尽地向后仰去，世界被朴灿烈掌握在手中。他们手指交错，传递彼此的体温。静谧的房间，窗外是晴朗的月夜。


End file.
